


We'll Take Care of You

by Bandoms_only



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Na Jaemin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandoms_only/pseuds/Bandoms_only
Summary: Jaemin's sick and his boyfriends look after him.





	We'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who gave me this prompt :) I hope you like it! Soft 00-line <3
> 
> Not beta read

Jaemin felt like he was dying. His head had been hanging over the edge of the toilet bowl for half an hour now, but he’d felt too dizzy to even attempt to get up. Jaemin had been hiding his sickness for a week, passing off the red flush on his face as him practicing too hard, and his sudden lack of stamina as dehydration. Then excusing himself from any further questioning so no one would recognise his inability to stand straight for too long. In all fairness, he was doing a pretty good job at faking his wellbeing, but violently throwing up in the middle of the night is a cause for concern. One he was sure he wouldn’t be able to charm his way out of if anyone found out. With the stress of the new comeback, Jaemin didn’t want to add his illness into the mix of things having convinced himself it would just be a bother. So here he is, lying on the bathroom floor a second away from fainting from exhaustion.

 

Eventually, Jaemin had managed to make it back to Renjun’s room where he left his boyfriends huddled together on the small bed. He took slow steps to not wake anyone, especially Jeno who was a ridiculously light sleeper, but it was mainly to keep his balance in check. Not wanting to infect the others, over the course of the week he made several excuses to avoid being in close contact with them. Lucky for him, they all had their own worries, so they didn’t really register what he was doing. Tonight though, he couldn’t escape their clutches, (“Nana, please stay with us,” Donghyuck pouted. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you, and I miss my cuddle buddy”). Who was Jaemin to resist Hyuck? Though he must admit he’d missed them too. All three boys were fast asleep, so Jaemin could sneak away to his room, but he didn’t want to be the reason his boyfriends woke up upset on their only day off. Plus, sooner or later Renjun would have noticed his absence and no one wants to deal with a grumpy Renjun.

 

Once he made it to the bed, he slipped back into his rightful spot between Renjun and Hyuck. Feeling a sudden cold flush, he moved in closer to Hyuck while pulling Renjun’s arm tighter around his waist. Content, Jaemin drifted off to sleep, opting to deal with his sickness once he awoke.

 

* * *

 

The sun was glaring through the curtains when Jaemin finally woke. Despite the earlier disruption, he was well rested since he didn’t have any schedule to hurry too. Blinking his eyes open, he was startled by three faces staring down at him. One looking highly concerned with glossy eyes, one with his eyebrows creased in confusion, and one looking extremely unimpressed with a scowl on his face.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” and the scowl intensified. Many expressions crossed over the boy’s eyes, but the predominant ones were disappointment and… _guilt_?

 

“Jeno!” Hyuck reprimanded, “Be nice,” then he turned his attention back to Jaemin. “How you feeling bub? Do you want some cold water? You’re burning up.” Donghyuck cradled Jaemin’s head softly, sweetly smiling at him. Jaemin nodded not trusting his voice, and Hyuck got up whispering an ‘I’ll be back’ in his ear before lightly pecking his forehead. Before he left, he looked at Renjun, “Injunnie, please make sure Jeno doesn’t scare Nana too much,” then he was out of the room.

 

Renjun sat down by Jaemin’s legs giving a subtle signal to Jeno, who sighed before joining him. “Baobei, why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” reiterating Jeno’s question. When Jaemin didn’t answer he continued, “You know we can’t take care of you if you don’t say anything, hmm.” His tone sweet and touch smooth as he held Jaemin’s hand, bringing them to his lips to press a kiss to Jaemin’s fingertips and palm. Renjun hummed, “Baby boy, answer me.”

 

“I didn’t want you to look after me,” Jaemin mumbled with his eyes cast down. Although he loved being pampered and showered in affection, he didn’t like any of his boyfriend’s seeing him vulnerable. At least not since his injury. Even though a long time had passed, and he was mostly fully recovered, he didn’t want to put any his boys or the members through that kind of trouble again. Even if he knew he wasn’t to blame.

 

“Don’t mumble Nana, let us hear you,” Jeno piped up from Jaemin’s left. He had been silently watching the exchange, wanting to give Jaemin the time he needed to feel comfortable to admit how he was feeling. “We’re not mad. We just want to help you.”

 

Choosing not to repeat what he mumbled, Jaemin instead came clean about his sickness. “I’ve been sick for a week, but I didn’t want to say anything, so you wouldn’t have to worry.” By now Hyuck had came back with a cold damp cloth and a steaming bowl of homemade chicken soup on a tray. While Jeno reassured Jaemin, he placed the damp cloth on Jaemin’s forehead mumbling an apology when he shivered and began to spoon feed Jaemin the soup.

 

“It’s not a bother Minnie. Remember, we all love you and when you hurt, we hurt too.” Jeno reminded.

 

“We’re all in this together,” Hyuck sang as he put another spoonful in Jaemin’s mouth. This made said boy giggle at his boyfriend’s antics, Jeno and Renjun gazing at the two fondly. Hyuck finished feeding Jaemin and climbed under the blanket to cosy up beside him. As the two got comfortable, Renjun tidied the dishes away, and Jeno went to grab Jaemin’s favourite plushie for him to cuddle with, knowing Nana liked holding the Ryan plushie anytime he was a little under the weather.

 

The four boys spent the rest of the day tending to Jaemin’s every need: Hyuck on cuddle duty, Renjun on food duty and Jeno on protection duty. Halfway through their horror movie marathon, (“Do we really have to watch this?” Jaemin and Hyuck whined. Jeno laughed alongside Renjun, “Consider it a minor punishment for deceiving us.” Hyuck scoffed, “why I am being punished too, I did nothing!” The elder boys continuing to chuckle), Jaemin started to feel sleep. His eyes started to droop; his head rocking back and forth as he tried to stay awake.

 

“Sleep baobei,” Renjun kissed his temple. “We’ll be right here.” Not long after the boys could hear the faint snores coming from Jaemin, Donghyuck following shortly after. Jeno and Renjun placed small pecks on the sleeping boys’ lips before reaching over them to kiss each other.

 

“We should rest too Injunnie. I love you,” Jeno smiled.

 

“I love you too Nono,” the boys then whispered quiet a ‘I love you’ in Hyuck and Jaemin’s ear, wrapping their arms tightly around them in a protective hold, drifting off into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is appreciated :p


End file.
